El oscuro destino
by LD.50 ROY
Summary: Ella se embarca en una aventura, buscando respuestas, pero eso solo la cambiara de por vida. amistades que la acompañen y muertes que la dañaran pero batallas que ella siempre esta dispuesta a ganar. (pausado). Nota: Esta es una historia fantástica contada por tigresa así que no se sorprendan por como se van contando las cosas Xd.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA este es mi primer fic, espero les guste. :D

Disclaimer o como se diga: kung fu panda no me pertenece.

CAPÍTULO 1: "La furia roja":

-NUNCA, nunca más….

Una tarde muy hermosa y cálida, el atardecer hacía del bosque algo digno de una novela pero ella no estaba allí para ver las flores o admirar el paisaje.

Caminaba con destino desconocido, dirigiéndose así a un pueblo cerca del otoñal bosque.

Un aldeano la observo de lejos mientras atendía su puesto de frutas.

-¿es eso lo que creo que es? –dijo con un poco de temor, se tallo los ojos y la silueta de aquella forastera desapareció.

-oh, buda creo que es solo mi imaginación….supongo que bebí demasiado anoche-se dijo así mismo mientras observaba una botella de vino. Pero de repente aquella silueta apareció justo enfrente de el ocasionándole un susto al vendedor.

-AAAHHH! Santo cielo si eres tú, que es lo que quieres de mí, acaso ¿mi alma mis huesos, mi sangre, dinero?, te daré lo que quieras pero por favor déjame vivir-pero aquella forastera solo tomo un par de manzanas y le dio dos monedas al vendedor-

Ten, son de oro conserva el cambio-dicho esto la forastera se dirigió a un bar que estaba enfrente con un letrero que decía (abierto todo el día).

Dentro de este se encontraban muchos bandidos, unos peleaban por dinero mientras otros acosaban a las meseras, eran distintos tipos de animales: lobos, cocodrilos, gorilas, toros, perros, etc.

Pero todos calmaron su desastre al ver entrar a la forastera. ¡SAS! – la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos se le quedaron viendo.

Ella por lo tanto no les prestaba ni el más mínimo gramo de atención, solamente avanzo tomo una silla y básicamente se sentó.

-buenas tardes eh…señor o señora ¿qué le sirvo?-el encargado del tablón principal tenia duda de su apariencia ya que la forastera vestía una capucha color guinda.

-un vaso de agua sino es mucho, por favor-fue lo único que pidió y el encargado se dio prisa-

Aquí esta-le entrego el vaso lleno de agua, pero en eso un gorila gigante bastante corpulento se acercó a ella y lo que hiso solo le ocasiono lo peor.

-conque te gusta el agua ¿no? Pero ella solo lo miro de reojo-

Si ¿algún problema?-le dijo en tono calmado-

Déjame decirte que aquí los débiles solo toman agua ¿por qué mejor no te vas con tu mamita a que te prepare una sopita?-dicho esto el gorila le arrojo el vaso de agua al otro lado de la cantina pero eso no fue lo que la hizo enojar sino la mención de la palabra "mamita"-

Jajajajajaja todos los bandidos presentes se echaron a reír en montón incluyendo el gorila y…..SUING.

Todos pararon de reír al ver que la forastera avía cortado a la mitad al gorila, manchando de sangre a algunos de ellos.

-escúchenme bien, cuando no me dejan tomar agua o comer a gusto me irrito demasiado y ustedes no quieren que yo….- pero fue interrumpida por una flecha que paso al lado suyo. Fue entonces que todos los bandidos de allí se notaban muy enojados y además armados con cuchillos, hachas, lanzas, palos e inclusive sillas y botellas.

-bueno creo que se lo quieren tomar de manera fácil-dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando que era una tigresa de bengala color naranja (vestida con un pantalón y chaleco color azul con una cinta negra como cinturón) a la vez que desenvainaba su katana.

-Dice una canción "dibuja tu espada "-dijo ella mientras corría hacia los bandidos y comenzaba a acuchillarlos- yiiaahh- ella gritaba mientras los golpeaba y cortaba hasta que en un momento termino.-bueno creo que no son lo suficientemente fuertes o al menos hábiles para cortarme tan siquiera un pelo pero….en fin fue un placer jugar con ustedes y ya dejen de quejarse den gracias a buda que siguen vivos-decía de manera fría y seria.

-te maldigo "furia roja"-grito un lobo con el brazo cortado.

Antes de irse la guerrera le entrego una pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro al cantinero-tenga esto es para que arregle los daños…. y por cierto me gusta ese mapa ¿me lo puede dar?-pregunto a señalando un mapa con dirección a una torre-

Si claro a…aquí tiene-dijo el cantinero completamente asustado y le entrego el mapa.

-gracias-dijo al salir, mientras la noche cubría el mundo- y ahora creo que estoy más cerca de lo que creí, solo es cosa de atravesar ese bosque-decía para sí misma mientras observaba un bosque completamente grande y oscuro.

Al acercarse vio a un barrendero parecía muy contento al hacer su trabajo-

¿Disculpe es usted el cuidador del bosque?-le pregunto al barrendero que al parecer era una grulla muy flaca con un sombrero de arroz-sí, Si así es soy el cuidador del bosque y usted ¿es?

-este…soy ah, daila, sí, daila- mintió para no revelar su identidad.

Bueno y ¿qué le trae por aquí? acaso ¿quiere entrar?-pregunto un poco dudoso-

Puff, ¿no es obvio?-pregunto aun manteniendo su seriedad.

Bien será la única a la que le voy a dar permiso de pasar….-dijo mientras le abría la puerta hecha de tubos oxidados- pero tenga cuidado el bosque está lleno de bastantes trampas y arenas movedizas, no se quede a acampar-

Bien pero eso no es problema para mi….por cierto me llamo tigresa-

Si y yo grulla-dijo de manera calmada-

Es enserio me llamo tigresa -dijo un poco molesta-

Yo también lo dije enserio, me llamo grulla-volteo y la encaro-tigresa sabía que él no mentía ni tampoco bromeaba pero al principio si creyó que era burla-perdona-dijo en tono serio-

Bien me voy, cuídese- le dijo y se fue al bosque pero antes de entrar…

Espera…-tigresa se detuvo para escucharlo-

Sé que tú quieres ir a la torre de los olvidados allí hay mucho peligro y para que no tengas problemas ten-le entrego una hoja de papel muy arrugada-

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto observando el papel-

Es el mapa que te ayudara a salir del bosque y encontrar a un herrero que te puede construir una armadura o simplemente forjarte armas-

Bueno muchas…..le iba a dar gracias a grulla pero este ya no estaba-…. ¿Gracias?-dijo un poco extrañada, pero no atemorizada-bueno a seguir-

Dicho eso se adentró en el bosque para continuar con su destino….

-ahora sí que me espera una larga aventura.

CONTINUARA…

Perdón si encuentran faltas ortográficas. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Good bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody: antes que nada, me alegra saber que hay personas a las que les está gustando mi historia y de verdad muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, eso me apoya y me ayuda a seguir con este fic. Para terminar aclaro que aquí si existe el kung fu pero no el título de "guerrero dragón" y si se preguntan si po existe….si, si existe, ya lo verán más adelante.

Sin más preámbulos a leer.

CAPITULO 2: "El bosque de los lamentos".

Tigresa avanzaba por el extraño bosque, que realmente si era extraño en todos su sentidos los arboles parecían tener rostros agonizantes, el aire era muy tenso y pesado, además de que se escuchaban susurros en mismo.

Ella continuaba su camino cortando la maleza con una cuchilla mientras cantaba:

-"Voy a buscar a través de la vida  
La física de este mundo  
No se puede detener mi crimen

Dibuja tu espada  
Nos veremos en la roca de la batalla".

\- vaya el barrendero tenía razón este bosque es peligroso y no solo eso, es….raro también-dijo un poco extrañada de ver rostros en los árboles, rostros que pudieron haber pertenecido a todo tipo de personas (animales) que intentaron atravesarlo.

-uh ¡SPLAT¡ -tigresa callo en un pantano fangoso-oh rayos ahora estoy toda sucia-pero se dio cuenta que no era fango cualquiera, sino fango acido que no solo le quemaba la ropa sino que le empezaba a quemar el pelaje y la piel…-

Caray tengo que salir de aquí, pronto-dicho eso comenzó a buscar una salida pero no estaba asustada sino que apresurada, ella nunca le ha temido a la muerte, pero en el fondo tal vez si le tenga miedo a algo…..-

Vamos tu puedes tigresa- decía así misma para brindarse apoyo y tratar de encontrar una salida pero se le era imposible ya que no se podía mover luego volteo hacia el cielo y observo las ramas de los arboles- perfecto –fue entonces que tomo una de sus cuchillas (las cuales eran como las de kai de "kung fu panda 3" solo que estas estaban pegadas a sus muñecas y su diseño era más pesado) y las arrojo a un tronco saliente de un árbol eso provocó que pudiera salir de allí-

Af ah, casi no la cuento pero mi pelaje y ropa están dañados-jadeaba de cansancio y su ropa estaba muy rasgada pero tampoco para que fuera a quedar desnuda-

Tengo que darme prisa, a este paso….no llegare ni al siguiente día -decía mientras observaba la torre de los olvidados a lo lejos del bosque-necesito salir de aquí pero ¿cómo?-fue entonces que algo hiso clic en su cabeza-el mapa, por supuesto –

Saco y reviso el mapa para darse cuenta que no estaba ni a la mitad del bosque-

Creo que….debería acampar-en eso una imagen de la cabeza de grulla apareció dando vueltas encima de ella-

Recuerda no acampes en el bosque, es muy peligroso-decía la imagen de la cabeza-

Un momento pero ¿porque tengo que hacer caso a un pensamiento?-

No lo sé puede que estés looooca, buuuu-dicho esto la imagen desapareció y tigresa decidió colocar troncos y quemarlos para crear una fogata pero al quemarlos, estos destellaron fuego morado y gritos despavoridos de gente agonizando-

Uuuhhaaa, auxilio,-ayuda, mátenme, uuhhh -ohh-tigresa solo abrió los ojos como platos y mejor apago el fuego-

Tal vez fueron almas atrapadas antes…..será mejor que continúe envés de acampar-

Cuando por fin llego a la mitad del bosque siguiendo el mapa, un par de arañas del tamaño de un árbol mediano aparecieron-

Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí-dijo la araña 1

Creo que nos encontramos a un lindo gatito-dijo la araña 2-

Yo te voy enseñar lo que puede hacer este lindo gatito o en mi caso gatita-desenvaina su espada principal la (katana) y se pone en posición de combate-

Uy perdón pero por la forma en que vistes te confundimos con un macho, jajaja-

Tigresa salto y le corto una pata haciendo que la araña 1 caiga-

Eso no fue gracioso, gata- dijo la araña 1-

Pues para mí sí jaja- dijo la araña 2- pero en eso tigresa salto y la corto a la mitad para después arrojar un pedazo a la araña 1-

Yiahh-grito y después corto a la araña 1 ocasionando una lluvia de sangre verde-

Listo no juzguen a los demás por su apariencia-pero en eso escucho ruidos raros provenientes de todos lados y montones de arañas del mismo tamaño se dirigían hacia su posición-

Carajo, lo que faltaba- entonces saco sus dos cuchillas las cuales destellaban fuego y comenzó a pelear con el gran ejercito de arañas que al parecer eran más de mil-

Ha.…yiah…rrraahh-gritaba durante el combate pero parecía que las arañas eran infinitas y entonces…

AHHHHRRR!- se escuchó un potente grito y una araña de gran tamaño apareció, la araña solo era del tamaño de salón de los héroes-

Ay no puede ser- dijo la guerrera un poco molesta y sorprendida- ahora veo por qué nadie sobrevive-

TU! , Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mis hijos-

¿Tus hijos?- pregunto mientras miro que tenía la cabeza de una araña más pequeña sostenida en la mano (pata)-pues creo que no los educaste….bien-dijo fríamente viendo la cabeza-

ARRRHH-la araña madre grito y comenzó a perseguir a tigresa por el bosque o por lo que restaba de el-

¡Veamos si me alcanzas gordinflona!- le grito corriendo en 4 patas-

AHHHR, CUANDO TE ATRAPE VOY A HACER UN NIDO CONTIGO-grito furiosa la araña

Tigresa agudizo su oídos, mientras corría se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llover y escucho una cascada más adelante-

Un precipicio-susurro y miro hacia atrás solo para ver que la araña ya no la perseguía-

Fiuu…creo que le falta hacer zumba, ja -volvió a mirar adelante y la araña estaba ahí-

¡YA TE TENGO ALIMAÑA! ,-

RAYOS!-tigresa se deslizo debajo de la araña y utilizo una de sus cuchillas para clavarla en una de las patas logrando así jalar a la araña, cayendo ambas al precipicio…. que parecía no tener fin. Entonces tigresa utilizo la segunda cuchilla y la clavo en la pared para salvarse haciendo que la araña cayera-

Maldita seas bastardaaaaaaaaa!...- ¡PUM!-

Aj, aj, fiuu, ¿uh?- miro hacia abajo jadeando de cansancio y observo que la araña subía rápidamente-

Me lleva la ¡"#$-a- dijo harta de no perder a la gordinflona-

MUAAJAJA, voy a matarte- decía la araña de manera sínica-

No me digas- dijo en tono de burla, después de eso tigresa lanzo una cuchilla enredándola a un tronco saliente de la parte de arriba jalándolo y haciendo que caiga encima de la araña llevándola hacia abajo de nuevo-

NOOOooo- La araña cayo hasta el fondo siendo aplastada por el tronco ocasionándole así la muerte-

Por fin ya no molestaras más-dijo de manera seria mientras guardaba sus cuchillas-

Genial estoy sucia llena de lodo, sangre verde y mi ropa esta de vagabundo, pareciera que la saque del basurero-bueno al menos ya amaneció- y en eso comenzó a llover-oh, ¿qué puede ser peor? –pronto empezó a tener comezón-oh, eso, lluvia acida. Al menos conseguí salir del maldito bosque-

Tigresa camina por un puente de piedra cubierto de maleza y se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de una ciudad por un letrero el cual decía (bienvenidos a "el valle de las sombras" nada por vivir)-

El pueblo o más bien la ciudad era una ruina total, por que la mayoría de casas las cuales estaban hecha de piedra fueron quemadas y voladas en pedazos parecía que fue el escenario de una guerra-

Este lugar es extraño hace unos momento era de día y ¿ahora es de noche?-dijo ella mirando lado por lado-¿HOLA?! ¿Hay alguien?-pero nadie respondía-este lugar es un panteón (cementerio)-dijo, en eso escucho pasos muy leves detrás de ella y como por instinto volteo apuntando con una cuchilla pero no vio a nadie-que raro-dijo y al voltear de nuevo al frente fue golpeada por alguien-

SAS¡-tigresa cayó al suelo aturdida y con la poca visión que tenía aunque borrosa alcanzo a ver a un individuo un poco más grande que ella-

Oh no, lo siento mucho, descuida voy a….-pero en eso tigresa se desmayó.

CONTINUARA…

Yyy hasta aquí el capítulo 2 ¿que pasara con tigresa? ¿Quién la golpeo? Lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo, si es que hay otro. Por favor Dejen sus reviews eso me ayuda a que siga con la historia, te ha hablado dro….que diga Roy y te deseo Buendía, noche o tarde donde quiera que estés. Good bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody: muchas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia.

En el capítulo anterior tigresa fue golpeada ahora sí que "accidentalmente" y se preguntan ¿quién fue? Pues he la respuesta aquí.

Sin más preámbulos a leer

Disclairmer….esa cosa: kung fu panda no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 3:"El valle de las sombras" y "Dos individuos"

Tigresa despertaba con un punzante dolor que apenas sentía y al aclarar su vista pudo observar que estaba en una casa de madera y eso no es todo estaba en cama…

-uh? ¿Dónde estoy?, que…. ¿qué es este lugar? –decía mientras comenzaba a levantarse pero….-

Pero que dem…. ¿porque estoy desnuda? ¿Dónde está mi ropa? -decía mientras se cubría con la sabana y a la vez tenía el punzante dolor pero en eso escucho pasos algo pesados. Decidió levantarse junto con la sabana para cubrirse y tomo una vasija de piedra ya que no tenía su katana ni sus cuchillas a la mano, fue entonces que se acercó a la puerta entreabierta que emanaba una luz brillante del otro lado y escucho una charla-

Pero ¿qué tal si mejor la ayudamos a que regrese por dónde vino?-dijo una voz

No ella necesita hospedaje viste lo herida que estaba, ahora ve y entrégale esta muda de ropa-dijo otra voz más chillona-

Bien lo hare- en eso tigresa se escondió al lado de la puerta para golpear con el artefacto a su próxima víctima-

Entra el individuo-¿hola?...que raro, no esta ¿se habrá ido al aire libre? Pero tigresa no pudo golpearlo ya que el individuo volteo y la observo de pies a cabeza dejando ver su rostro y revelando que era un panda bastante alto-

Oh…sigues a...aquí-la mira sonrojado-pero tigresa- no articulaba ni una sola palabra por el hecho de que nunca había visto a uno, pero pronto retomo su postura-

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- dice en tono frio-

Bueno veras yo…..este, bueno, te desmayaste, te traje aquí, y vi que estabas herida, sucia y tu ropa estaba rasgada, pues así que te traje aquí y te quite la ropa y…..

Hyyy, ¿me tocaste?,¡pervertido!- suspiro de boca, asombrada y de inmediato cambio su semblante a uno furioso-

No, no, no, no espera, no te toque lo juro – se arrodilla y le ruega- enserio solo te quite tu ropa para lavarla y te traje esta-le muestra la muda- es lo único que encontré, así que no me culpes, pero por favor no me pegues-

Tigresa tomo la ropa y comenzó aponérsela yo este. Mirare para otro lado-dijo el panda y volteo -luego de eso ella se puso la ropa y vio que era un traje como el suyo solo que de chaleco y pantalón rojo pero no de su talla- ¿qué diablos es esto? Me veo como si me hubiera encogido- a decir verdad la ropa era muy grande y era muy aguada-

Te dije que no me culparas….es que….es una pijama…mía…de mí-

¿No tendrás algo más?-

Pues tengo esto-le dio otra muda y ella la acepto-

¿Qué?, ¿Esto es broma? – dijo porque al ponerse la ropa dejo ver que era un peto de ceda con camisa color azul para embarazada-

Caray, parece que me hubiera comido a la cigüeña y después regurgitarla de jalón-dijo de manera nerviosa-¿otra cosa que tengas?-

A menos que quieras verte como tarzan….no-dijo él y en eso entro el segundo individuo el cual era una oca (ganso)-

Hola veo que ya despertaste como ¿te sientes?-dijo tranquila mente y sonriendo-

Pues extraña por el tipo de ropa-

Perdona, pero no tenemos ropa de mujer en esta casa- pero tu ropa ya está limpia, solo esta húmeda así que no te preocupes, mhmh-dijo con una risa de boca cerrada-por cierto soy el señor ping pero puedes llamarme señor ping-tigresa lo vio con cara de ¿qué?- y él es mi hijo po-

Mucho gusto- dijo el extendiendo su mano para estrecharla-

Igual mucho gusto soy tigresa pero el mundo me conoce como "la furia roja "-dijo ella estrechando la mano de po y el ala del señor ping-

Y ¿por qué te dicen así?- pregunto po-

No te gustaría saberlo- dijo de manera seria- puedo preguntar ¿qué es lo que ocurrió afuera?, ¿qué es esta ciudad? y ¿porque es de noche?-

Bueno querida, no somos los únicos que viven aquí, hay más personas viviendo del otro lado veras hace 25 a decir, Un sujeto llamado Zolt vino a esta ciudad la cual solía llamarse "el valle de la vida" era un lugar hermoso donde las flores crecían sin morir

*FLASHBACK

Los habitantes solían salir todo el día, convivían juntos en paz y harmonía.

Pero un día, Zolt descubrió algo que lo hizo enfurecer, se volvió loco y ocasiono destrucción aquí, matando sin piedad a la mayoría de habitantes simplemente a quien se encontraba, para ese entonces mi pequeño po tenía 5 años, estábamos atemorizados escuchábamos como la gente corría como loca gritando por ayuda y rogando por piedad.

¡MATEN A TODOS QUE NO QUE NO QUEDE NADIE Y ENCUENTRENLA!-escuché como le ordenaba a su ejército. Por suerte mi po y yo nos refugiamos en un cuarto secreto cuando los soldados de Dorian ingresaron aquí nos dimos cuenta que no eran lobos, ni tigres, ni mucho menos gaséelas sino que eran cadáveres, guerreros no muertos, ellos buscaban por toda la casa pero no nos encontraron.

Luego de eso vino una batalla entre él y una tortuga que por cierto su nombre era Oogway, duró algunos días hasta que Oogway salió vencedor llevándose consigo a los pocos aldeanos con él y encerrando a Zolt en una dimensión fantasma. Días después algunos aldeanos regresaron aquí y poco a poco el lugar comenzó a morir.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

A ver, ¿me está diciendo que uno de mis maestros enfrento a un, loco el cual es el mismo que estoy buscando?-

Yo no sé -dijo el señor ping- y ¿por qué buscas a Dorian?-

Por qué el, me arrebato a la única persona que me amaba….mi madre -dijo tigresa cabizbaja pero de manera seria- y ¿porque no se fuero con ooway?-

Porque la casa lleva siglos aquí, pero si hemos pensado en eso-dijo po-

Entonces tengan- les entregó un mapa-

¿Esto para qué?-pregunto po-

Es el mapa que los llevara al lugar donde yo vivo el valle de la paz- dijo tigresa mientras el señor ping le daba su ropa-allí podrán empezar una nueva vida-

¿Y qué hay de ti?-pregunto po-

Tengo que ir a la torre-dijo de manera fría-tengo cuentas pendientes con Dorian-

Cuando paro de llover tigresa salió de la casa junto con po y el señor ping los cuales llevaban maletas con provisiones y cosas de su hogar-

Oye tigresa ¿te puedo acompañar? Pregunto po-

No, po es muy peligroso-

No lo creo sé un poco de kung fu-dijo el moviendo los brazos en forma de pelea-

¿Enserio sabes kung fu? le pregunto y po asintió con la cabeza-pero ¿qué hay de tu padre quien lo cuidara?-

Tienes razón, iremos a un pueblo cercano, nos quedaremos, pero yo volveré para ayudarte-

Tigresa solo lo miro de forma pensativa y miro la torre- muy bien pero tengan cuidado-

Espera tigresa ten esto le -dijo el señor ping y le entrego una enorme espada de 6 brazos color negro con detalle rojo en el centro y que era del tamaño de po además de que la empuñadura era de oro puro-

Es "la hoja del dragón oscuro" es para que la uses te guiara en tu camino pero solo en caso de gran peligro- después tigresa la tomo y comenzó a brillar todo su cuerpo haciendo que cambiara del traje azul rasgado a uno nuevo de color negro (con brazaletes de metal color negro que cubrían ambos antebrazos y que terminaban casi al llegar los codos y unas rodilleras de metal color rojo, además de un cinta de color rojo en la cintura)-

¿Entonces es usted el legendario herrero?- pregunto muy asombrada y el señor ping asintió.

Luego de eso, po y su padre se fueron, y tigresa se dirigió a la torre-

Muy bien es hora del show- dijo mientras iba de camino a la torre y cantaba:

"Puedo nadar a través del tiempo  
Ya no me pueden matar  
No tengo forma de morir

Voy a buscar a través de la vida  
La física de este mundo  
No se puede detener mi crimen 

Dibuja tu espada  
Nos veremos en la roca de la batalla"

*Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado…

-Mi amo, "La furia roja" ha entrado en la torre tal y como usted lo pidió-dijo una grulla bastante flaca

Buen trabajo cumpliste tu parte ahora eres libre, los demonios elementales acabaran con ella, no debe ser problema-dijo una figura oculta en la oscuridad.

CONTINUARA…. 

Yyy con eso termina el capítulo 3…. XD

Por favor dejen sus reviews ya que eso me ayuda a seguir con este fic. Dejen su opinión, hasta la próxima. Good bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody: antes que nada, si hay algo que no entienden como diálogos que están inconclusos es por el auto corrector xD, pero en fin. Si tienen dudas háganmelo saber. Por cierto, Po es gordito.

Sin más preámbulos a leer.

Disclaimer…..esa cosa: kung fu panda no me pertenece.

CAPITULO: 4 "La torre de los olvidados" y "la verdad".

Mientras tigresa avanzaba hacia la torre, una figura con vista de águila, la observaba desde lo más alto de la misma.

-por fin, he esperado durante 20 años esta oportunidad -dijo el extraño ser-

Cuando tigresa llego a la entrada no vio a nadie-

Este lugar es raro incluso yo me esperaba guardias, fantasmas o al psycho (se pronuncia sayco)

Pero en eso 16 zombis o más bien soldados no muertos bajaron desde La torre listos para atacar y estaban armados con distintos tipos de armas como martillos, espadas, y hachas-

Bladak amatnak- dijo un lobo zombi que hablaba en un idioma desconocido-

¿Qué?, por si lo sabias, no hablo podrido -dijo tigresa mientras sacaba su katana y se ponía en posición de batalla- mientras tanto los zombis comenzaban con su ataque todos juntos pero no eran problema para ella-

Yiah…haa...-gritaba tigresa mientras partía a los no muertos en pedazos y los arrojaba los unos a los otros-

RAKAUDUN!-grito un orangután con media cara esquelética y entonces salieron más zombis los cuales ya eran más de 40-

¿Es enserio?, ¿no pueden?-dijo de manera burlona mientras evadía los ataques-

Atukutu! Grito un lobo zombi y de eso bajo del cielo un gorila ciclope que también era zombi-

No, puede ser –dijo de manera impresiona, el gorila era más grande que uno normal-muy bien grandote veamos qué es lo que tienes dijo tigresa y saco "la hoja del dragón oscuro"-pero el gorila rugió para después de un golpe mandar a volar no a tigresa sino a la espada la cual quedo clava por el segundo piso de La torre, piso que estaba muy alto-

ME LLEVA LA V#%&!- dijo por lo que el gorila había hecho-ya verás maldito ciclope asqueroso te mostrare porque me llaman "la furia roja"-dijo de manera fría y saco sus dos cuchillas que destilaban fuego-

RRRRGGHHAAA- rugió con inmensa furia y salto para dar vueltas en el aire y después comenzar a descender dando giros en forma de rueda con las cuchillas provocando por ultimo un impacto contra el suelo ocasionando una explosión de fuego la cual quemo a todos los zombis que estaban presentes a excepción del goriclope (nombre más corto que se me ocurrió)-

Muy bien ahora solo quedamos tu y yo- dijo mirando al ciclope

GAAARRH- el ciclope solo gritaba y atacaba a tigresa pero ella rápidamente se trepo encima de este y metió su mano (pata) en el ojo del goriclope para después arrancarlo de tirón provocando que él se desangrara, derramando una especie de aceite negro y cayera al suelo explotando así-

Aj. Aj…creo que…aj. Ya termine con todos-decía jadeando de cansancio- valla la técnica de la trenza sí que me dejo cansada, fiuuu es hora de entrar-

Tigresa corto con su katana la puerta principal que por cierto era muy grande y de madera podrida e ingreso al primer piso de la torre quedando atónita por el hecho de que era un palacio digno de un emperador poderoso…poderosísimo a decir verdad y por el hecho de que había escaleras que llevaban a dos corredores de izquierda y derecha pudo darse cuenta que era básicamente…..el vestíbulo-

Wow, parece que si se Vivian la vida de reyes aquí-dijo mientras miraba cada lado-

Pero yo vengo a lo mio-

De pronto escucho pasos provenientes detrás y por instinto volteo con una cuchilla y pudo ver a su seguidor-

AHH!, no por favor no me mates-

¿Po?, ¿Eres tú?- pregunto ya que po tenía un sartén en la cabeza como casco y una escoba como arma-

Puff, noooo, soy Batman-dijo en tono de burla-

¿Quién?-pregunto ella-

Nada, nada, olvídalo-

Dime, ¿porque estás aquí? Creí que tú y tú padre ya se habían ido-

Bueno…veras lo deje en un pueblo cercano se puso a preparar fideos para venderlos y conseguir algo de dinero-Dijo moviendo un pie de forma inocente- además tú me dijiste que te acompañara ¿no?-

Bueno, sí pero….-la interrumpe-

Ahí esta, ¿entonces?-

Aajjhh, bien pero toma ese mazo que está allí y sígueme- dijo a señalando un enorme mazo de metal-

Jeje...excelente-toma el mazo y ambos comienza a caminar hacia la izquierda- y ¿que buscamos?-

Yo, una espada y a un demente, no sé qué busques tú, pero cambiando de tema dime ¿cómo fue que me encontraste tirada en el suelo?-

¿Enserio no recuerdas nada?-

Solo sé que algún idiota me golpeo muy fuerte y que apenas pude sentirlo-

Bueno apropósito de "eso"….este…fui yo- dijo un poco apenado-

¿Que tú, que?-dijo tigresa volteando a ver a po un poco enojada-

Bueno si pero es que… yo no sabía, además te confundí con uno de esos zombis-

¿Pero si sabes que no estoy podrida ni muerta y mucho menos a media piel?- dijo de manera más calmada y de brazos cruzados-

Si…pero…uno, no sabe-dijo el tratando de defenderse- pero ¿por qué mejor no platicamos un poco y nos conocemos más afondo?, yo primero, me llamo po ping, me gusta el kung fu, comer mucho, dormir, hacer amigos, y pasar el tiempo con mi papá tengo 30 años y odio las fresas-dijo lo último haciendo una mueca de asco (por si acaso, po realmente odia las fresas) y que me dices de ti-

¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo tigresa de manera fría-

No se…algo, ejemplo que te gusta, a que te dedicas o ¿cuál es tu color favorito?-

Bueeenó…me llamo tigresa tengo 27 años….-po interrumpe-

¿Enserio tienes esa edad?, yo te veo como de 90 años-pero tigresa lo ve seriamente-…..perdón prosigue…-

Ahora ya no por chistosito-le dijo para que se quedara con duda-

¿Ah? ¿Que? Nooo, por favor dime te juro que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer pero por favor dime, ¿siiiii?-

Ay…bien pero primera y última vez que lo haces ¿entendido?- dijo apuntándole con el dedo-

Si, lo juro palabra de honor-dijo colocando una mano en la zona de su corazón-

Mas te vale, y no jures lo que no puedas cumplir-dicho eso volvieron a caminar- te decía que tengo 27 años, durante mi infancia fui alguien muy feliz al lado de mi madre, ella me cuidaba, me abrazaba, y me contaba historias, siempre se divertía al jugar conmigo a las escondidas, para ese entonces yo tenía 5 años, pero un día todo eso se perdió…..

*FLASHBACK

Yo Salí de mi cuarto buscando a mi madre por la alcoba pero no estaba allí, creí que estaría en la cocina preparando la cena pero tampoco estaba allí entonces fue que escuche un grito femenino, era mi madre. Fui rápidamente adonde escuche ese grito y mi madre estaba en su habitación tirada en el suelo, pero lo peor es que se estaba desangrando-

¡Mami!, mami ¿qué te sucedió?-pregunte muy asustada-

¡Tigresa! No te acerques, corre el viene por ti- dijo del otro lado-

¿Quién?- me aleje y pregunte, pero choque con alguien tras de mi-

Yo!, pequeña sabandija- una figura muy grande tomo a tigresa de su cola-

Ahh!, Mami!- decía dando un chillido-

SUELTALA ZOLT!- dijo la madre de tigresa-

Tu obsesión por el cuidado de esta….esta COSA, está empezando a irritarme, Mei- se acerca al tigre-

Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, solo me quieres a mi deja a mi hija en paz- extiende su brazo en forma de súplica-

Ay, lástima que ella no estará aquí para ver cómo te destrozo- dice el tigre y mira a tigresa-

Déjame-dice pataleando-

Que ternura, como quieras, rraah-la arroja fuera de la habitación y la cierra-

Mami! –decía tigresa mientras golpeaba la puerta- Mami!, Mama!, MAMA!-luego de unos minutos la casa comenzó a incendiarse- mami!-dijo llorando- tengo miedo *sniff* de repente la puerta se abre y tigresa voltea- ¿mami?-

Mhmh, pobre e inocente criatura- dice Zolt- si buscas a tu madre, está allí- señala la habitación- pero….no creo que te guste verla, jajajajaaa-

Tigresa mira para adentro de la habitación solo para horrorizarse y romper en llanto-m..mama…-

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de su madre tirado en el suelo, empapada de sangre la cual formo un charco-

Mami!- corre hacia el cuerpo de su madre pero Zolt la sostiene y la mira por unos segundos-

Auch duele-Se quejaba de dolor- porque ¿hace esto? Pregunta entre llanto-

Porque tú y yo tenemos mucho en común pequeña…..somos monstruos y solo te diré que "cuando la verdad quieras saber en la torre de los olvidados te esperare con el espíritu de tu madre, quiero probar si Mei creó al demonio que yo esperaba"- decía con una sonrisa sínica-

"Yo veo los asesinatos  
A las puertas de dioses

Me manipula la evidencia  
En lugar del asesinato de Odin

Puedo nadar a través del tiempo  
Ya no me pueden matar  
No tengo forma de morir

Voy a buscar a través de la vida  
La física de este mundo  
No se puede detener mi crimen

Dibuja tu espada  
Nos veremos en la roca de la batalla"

-dicho esto Dorian desapareció dejando a tigresa cabizbaja afuera de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar

-luego 1 día después un panda rojo de nombre Shifu me encontró y a partir ahí me cuido y me volvió lo que soy.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Eso es lo más triste que he escuchado *sniff*-dijo Po secándose las lágrimas-

Y ahora sabes por qué estoy aquí, esa es la verdad- dijo cabizbaja-

Y por qué te llaman ¿"la furia roja"?- pregunto el-

Porque soy…una asesina.

CONTINUARA…..

Yyy hasta aquí el capítulo 4 no se olviden de dejar sus reviews eso es lo que me ayuda a seguir con este fic. Si tienen dudas háganmelo saber y responderé con gusto, te deseo buenas noches, tardes, o días donde quiera que estés, hasta la próxima. Good bye. 


End file.
